


Um lance não verbalizado

by killj0yx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Cliche, Dorks in Love, Gay Panic, M/M, No beta we die like Neji, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, e ele só faz merda, ele ainda tá processando que o amigo dele ficou gato pra caralho, marlboro e lucky strike me patrocinem por favorzinho bro, o itachi também, o neji é um sádico que fica tirando uma com a cara do sasuke, o sasuke fica quebrando a quarta parede também, o sasuke fuma, sasuke na real é uma versão mais confiante e com atitude de mim, sim todos os meus protagonistas são fumantes, uso exageradíssimo de gírias, é basicamente isso por quatro capítulos, é isso obrigado por virem ao meu ted talk, é suuuuuper clichê
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx
Summary: Após quatro anos fora, Sasuke Uchiha retorna para sua cidade natal, Konoha. Tudo parece normal, até ele perceber que seu coração acelera na presença de seu melhor amigo.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, mentioned:
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> isso aqui é a versão reescrita de um bagulho que eu postei lá em 2017, e eu pessoalmente curti demais escrever, então espero que vocês aproveitem

_Você é um idiota, Sasuke_ , foi o que pensei ao entrar no carro. Okay, talvez não tão idiota assim; talvez seja só o peso de todos os erros que eu cometi no passado se manifestando. É, o karma finalmente veio me cobrar. Mas, em minha legítima defesa, eu era apenas uma criança assustada e traumatizada, tá? Guardem o papinho moralista para mais tarde — vocês com certeza vão precisar.

Para quem não está entendendo absolutamente p***a nenhuma — Shisui não me deixa xingar, perdão —, muito prazer, meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha e eu sou, sem sombra de dúvidas, o maior energúmeno existente na face da Terra. Igualmente gostoso, claro, mas esse ainda não é o ponto da história. O ponto da história é que, após mandar o sumidão por quatro anos, mudar de cidade e cortar contato com praticamente todo mundo que conheço, eu decidi voltar para a boa e velha Konohagakure, minha cidade natal.

Foi uma decisão tomada de cabeça quente, admito. Shisui, meu primo, comentou que tinha dado um pulo lá recentemente, e a nostalgia me pegou de surpresa. Ah, a escola repleta de professores incompetentes que preferiam estar em qualquer outro lugar menos ali! Os garotos chatos e burros e as meninas irritantes e cheias de si! O governo corrupto, a propagação de uma mesma linhagem no poder! Como eu senti falta disso!

Ironias à parte, eu de fato já estava começando a, sabe, sentir falta do lugar. Itachi vive dizendo que eu fico pagando de _edgy lord_ e mais um monte de outros nomes em inglês, mas que no fundo sou um bobão com coração mole. Mas é bem no fundo, tipo lá nas profundezas. Então, é, a saudade bateu e eu comentei que talvez não seria uma decisão muito ruim retornar às minhas raízes, uma vez que nosso tio Madara ainda morava lá. Shisui embrazou na ideia, claro, e meu irmão não trouxe objeções.

E é por isso, meus leitores queridos, que eu, sentado no banco de trás do carro e tremendo como a porcaria de um pinscher, estou me remoendo por dentro, numa espécie de auto martírio, enquanto penso cá comigo mesmo _por que diabos eu inventei de voltar?_ Nem mesmo a discussão acalorada que rolava no banco da frente sobre a nossa trilha sonora era capaz de me tirar da minha miséria emocional.

O único lapso de felicidade que tive naqueles minutos foi quando Green Day começou a tocar, e a dupla dinâmica, que nunca chegou a realmente superar a fase emo, decidiu cantar junto. Shisui, felizmente, era um bom cantor. Agora Itachi... além de ser mais desafinado do que uma cabra em trabalho de parto, ele não sabia boa parte da letra, o que resultava em uma embolação de palavras que mais parecia árabe do que qualquer outra coisa. E mesmo que tivesse sido engraçado ver as tentativas do meu irmão falharem miseravelmente, eu prezo pela saúde dos meus ouvidos, obrigado.

Moral da história: acabei encolhido, de fone e escutando a minha playlist do arrependimento num looping nada saudável. Preso naquela inércia de mexer no celular sem efetivamente fazer alguma coisa, acabei abrindo o chat com Neji Hyuuga, o único com quem eu ainda mantinha contato. Nós não éramos exatamente amigos, para ser sincero, mas éramos parecidos demais e acabamos nos aproximando, principalmente nesses anos em que eu estive fora.

Por ter tomado a incrível decisão de cortar todos os meus laços, acabei dependendo muito de Neji, e nós criamos uma certa intimidade cúmplice bem estranha, uma espécie de "me ligue só quando você precisar". Raramente conversávamos sobre algo que não fosse nossos problemas de adolescentes com mentes conturbadas. Ele é o tipo de pessoa com quem eu passaria horas consecutivas desabafando durante a madrugada, e no dia seguinte me limitaria a dar um bom dia educado. Era melhor assim.

A bem da verdade, eu nunca fui um cara muito cheio de amigos. Nós tínhamos a nossa turma, claro, porque Konoha é do tamanho de um feijão e todo mundo naquela desgraça se conhece, mas eu sempre tentei me manter o mais distante possível. Não sei ser sociável. Ou melhor, como diz Shisui, eu sou babaca demais para ser sociável. Fazer o quê? Se nem Jesus agradou a todos, por que eu devo tentar?

A única pessoa capaz de aturar meu humor de _shitposter_ e meu jeito ranzinza de velho é Naruto Uzumaki, que, vejam bem, é a atual causa dos meus tremores, hiperventilação e unhas roídas. Ah, karma, se eu te encontro por aí eu te moo no soco. Te afofo na porrada, seu filho da p**a.

_E quem diabos é Naruto Uzumaki?_ vocês devem estar se perguntando. Bem, Naruto Uzumaki é ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o meu (suposto) melhor e único amigo, e também quem vem me dado pesadelos pela última semana inteira. Ele é o tipo de moleque que nunca tira o sorriso do rosto, que quer sempre ajudar o próximo, faz o bem sem olhar a quem, que nunca desiste, está sempre animado, é compreensivo, como um ajo hiperativo. O meu completo oposto.

E eu, como o ser brilhante que sou, me afastei completamente dele e dei o meu melhor para ignorar sua existência nos últimos quatro anos. Só que agora eu estou de volta, e é mais do que óbvio que ele nunca mais vai olhar para a minha cara linda, porque eu fui um tremendo vacilão. Mesmo que eu tenha consciência disso, pedir desculpas é uma coisa que eu não sei fazer. Não só isso, claro; como diabos ele vai me perdoar depois do que eu fiz? Qual é, eu não tenho chances. Além de que, nesse meio tempo, ele com certeza deve ter mudado. É muita ignorância da minha parte achar que ele continua o mesmo Naruto compreensivo de sempre.

De qualquer forma, Naruto já devia saber que eu estava voltando àquela altura do campeonato. Comentei com Neji, que, por mais que fosse um conselheiro excelente e bom em guardar segredos, sempre foi fã de uma boa fofoca. E eu não pedi para ele manter segredo, então provavelmente a cidade inteira já sabia. É osso, viu?

Considerando a situação como um todo, só havia uma saída possível: cafeína. E sim, tomar café quando você está ansioso é uma péssima ideia, eu sei, mas já se tornou um hábito por aqui. É uma tradição da linhagem Uchiha, passada de geração em geração. Um vício hereditário, por assim dizer, além de ser um código secreto para "socorro eu vou surtar".

Portanto, quando eu casualmente perguntei para o meu irmão se, por um acaso do destino, ele tinha café, tanto Itachi quanto Shisui se viraram para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida e um semblante expressando uma pequena preocupação.

— 'Tá nervoso? — Itachi me perguntou, sacando uma daquelas latinhas com café gelado.

— É difícil não ficar, né?

— Larga a mão de ser sarcástico, isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. — Shisui resmungou. — Ficar agindo como o maioral não vai esconder o gatinho medroso que você é, _Sas_.

— Cala a boca, Shisui. E tira esse sorriso do rosto, seu sádico.

— Okay, okay. — Falou, mas eu ainda conseguia ver aquele sorrisinho desgraçado. — Mas, qual é, Sas, são seus amigos. Eles não vão, sei lá, te odiar pelo resto da sua vida.

— É, claro, isso estaria muito correto se não houvesse um porém nessa história toda.

— Que seria? — Itachi decidiu se virar de uma vez para mim, e eu me senti extremamente julgado por ele, admito.

— Então, é que assim, né, eu não falei com ninguém antes de ir embora. E, tipo, eu meio que dei _block_ em geral, menos no Neji. — Respondi, tentando ao máximo não transparecer o nervosismo que tomava conta de mim desde a semana anterior.

Eles ficaram quietos pelo que pareceu durar a eternidade, e nesse meio tempo eu quis apenas me afundar no banco e desaparecer de uma vez. Uma coisa era ser estúpido em silêncio — outra, bem diferente, era ser estúpido em voz alta. Estar sujeito aos julgamentos do meu irmão e, principalmente, aos de Shisui não era algo que eu queria. Mas fazer o quê? A merda já estava feita. Merda, não posso falar merda. Ah, caguei. Meu texto, minhas regras, eu faço o que eu quiser. Se alguém se incomodar, é só dar meia-volta e ir embora, a porta é logo ali, anjinho.

— Você fez o quê? — Itachi quase gritou, muito provavelmente perplexo com a minha falta de capacidade de fazer sinapses. É, cara, a cada minuto que se passa a minha moral fica mais baixa.

— Você não vai me fazer repetir, vai?

— Mas tu 'é burro ou o quê?

— Sui! — Meu irmão ralhou, e Shisui se limitou a revirar os olhos, tentando prestar atenção na estrada.

— Ah, qual é, Itachi, parece que esse pirralho nem neurônios tem.

— Quem você pensa que 'tá chamando de pirralho, hein? — Eu reclamei, porque, francamente, ele nem é tão mais velho assim.

— Isso não é hora pra brigas. — Disse Itachi, tentando acalmar os ânimos de todos, embora ele próprio parecesse um tanto nervoso. — Por que você fez isso?

— Eu 'tô me sentindo extremamente julgado.

— E é 'pra se sentir mesmo, seu imbecil.

— Shisui!

— 'Tá, 'tá, parei. — Ele fez uma curva com mais agressividade do que era necessário. — Okay, desculpa, eu me descontrolei. É que, poxa, o Sasuke 'tava finalmente virando gente e aí ele solta essa?

— Eu fiquei com medo, 'tá legal? De me acharem a porra de um fracote do caralho, que não consegue seguir em frente e fica remoendo o passado que nem um fracassado de merda. Pronto, falei, 'tão felizes?

O carro teria ficado em completo silêncio se Misery Business não estivesse tocando. Logo em seguida eu me senti super mal por ter explodido e xingado aos quatro cantos do planeta, porque nada daquilo era culpa de Shisui e Itachi — apesar de Shisui ter sim forçado um pouco a barra, vai. Ele não precisava ter dito que eu não sei fazer sinapse.

A culpa, na real, era toda e completamente minha. Eu que não aguentei o trampo, eu que fiz eles saírem de Konoha, eu que cortei contato com todo mundo, eu que respondi as mensagens preocupadas de um jeito frio e escroto, e eu que pedi para voltar. Já dizia Isaac Newton: toda ação tem uma reação. E, como eu mencionei anteriormente, o karma tinha decidido me cobrar de uma ver por todas. O preço era alto, não vou mentir, mas eu tinha que pagar. Não dá para ficar fugindo para sempre — bem que eu gostaria.

— Seus amigos nunca seriam babacas a esse nível, Sas. — Meu irmão disse, tentando me dar uma espécie de consolo perante aquela trágica situação. — Claro, você devia ter conversado com eles, 'pra início de tudo, mas não era uma conversa fácil de se ter, né? Tudo que aconteceu te afetou demais, e você não é fraco por isso. — Ele se espreguiçou e franziu os lábios. — Mas, é, você provavelmente 'tá bem ferrado.

— Obrigado pelas palavras doces. Mas e aí, o que eu faço?

— Se eu fosse você — Shisui voltou a se pronunciar. —, eu ia falar primeiro com o Naruto. No fundo, ele é o único 'pra quem você deve explicações. Não é como se você tivesse lá outros amigos.

— Delicado como um elefante.

— Como se você fosse. — Disse, revirando os olhos.

— Eu falei com o Neji, então o Naruto provavelmente já 'tá ligado do rolê todo.

— A gente pode te deixar naquele parque que tem atrás do fundamental. — Foi Itachi quem disse. — Ele deve 'tá lá, não?

— Pode ser. — Me limitei a responder. — Vocês explicam 'pro Madara, 'pra ele não ficar bravo comigo?

— Ele vai te dar uma bronca de um jeito ou de outro. — Meu primo deu de ombros. — Ah, cara, eu tinha esquecido de como o Madara era assustador. Não 'tô pronto 'pra isso.

— Pelo menos tem o Obito, né? — Eu tentei ser otimista, porque meu tio não era lá a pessoa mais fácil de se lidar no mundo.

— Excelente, um psicopata em potencial e um lunático. Que maravilha. Só tem desequilibrado nessa droga de família.

— Como você fosse lá muito equilibrado.

— Cala a boca, Sasuke.

E eu calei. Não valia a pena discutir com Shisui, principalmente porque Itachi acabava perdendo sua santa paciência e sempre sobrava para mim aguentar os cascudos do maldito. Então nós nos mantivemos quietinhos pelo resto do trajeto, afinal meu irmão parecia mais do que disposto a partir para a violência caso continuássemos com nossa infantilidade.

Estávamos finalmente nos aproximando de Konoha, e eu sentia como se uma cobra estivesse deslizando por dentro de mim e esmagando cada um dos meus órgãos, bem lentamente. Eu estava sendo dilacerado pela minha própria ansiedade de uma maneira tão devagar que me encontrava a um passo de ter um surto; se demorássemos ainda mais, era capaz de eu chegar sem unhas. A perspectiva de encontrar Naruto e, pior, de ele me odiar, era deveras assustadora. Porque, okay, mesmo que eu não admitisse em voz alta — e eu me recuso a admitir isso em voz alta, nem tentem —, ele era e ainda é muito importante para mim, sabe? E perder a minha única amizade não seria muito legal, sinceramente.

Eu estava tão distraído e afundado na minha autopiedade que nem percebi quando adentramos a cidade, e só me dei conta de que nós realmente tínhamos chegado quando Shisui estacionou há duas quadras do colégio em que eu havia estudado por quase toda a minha vida. É, cara, é agora ou nunca, mesmo que as minhas pernas tenham virado gelatina. Ah, maravilha. Vamos adicionar essa à lista de "Sasuke é um babaquinha ansioso que não sabe lidar com seus problemas". Será que essa lista um dia vai acabar? Eu não aguento mais.

— Boa sorte, Sas. — Itachi me deu um sorriso pseudo encorajador, e digo pseudo porque era mais do que perceptível que ele próprio estava nervoso. Tremendo na base, na linguagem vulgar.

— Vê se não apanha, pirralho.

— Valeu, eu acho.

E assim eu fui, e cada passo que eu dava parecia durar uma eternidade, até que finalmente cheguei no bendito — ou maldito, depende do ponto de vista — parque. E, exatamente com tinha previsto, Naruto Uzumaki estava lá, de costas para mim e sentado no balanço. Depois de rezar para todas as entidades que conhecia, prendi a respiração e me aproximei com cuidado, tocando seu ombro.

— Oi, Naruto. Senti sua falta.

— Olá, Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

O tom de voz de Naruto não chegou a ser ríspido, mas não foi exatamente simpático. Não que ele devesse ser simpático comigo, para início de conversa, mas achei importante ressaltar. Rolou um silêncio daqueles _super_ constrangedores, e eu aproveitei esse pequeno intervalo de tempo para dar uma breve analisada no que meu queridíssimo Naruto Uzumaki tinha se tornado. Ele havia crescido consideravelmente, apesar de continuar mais baixo do que eu — graças aos deuses, porque seria um tremendo golpe na minha autoestima se ele tivesse ficado ainda mais alto. Naruto também deixara o cabelo crescer um pouquinho, e não tinha mais aquela cara de moleque travesso de antigamente. Inclusive, ele tinha piercings agora. Muitos, na realidade. A orelha direita dele inteira parecia brilhar de tanto metal que havia ali.

Em conclusão, Naruto Uzumaki tinha ficado um belo de um gato e essa era mais uma informação com a qual eu não sabia como lidar.

_Merda_.

Nós ficamos nos encarando em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e eu juro de pés juntos que tentei formular um pedido de desculpas decente, é sério. Mas, como Shisui havia dito, parecia que todos os meus neurônios funcionais tinham desaprendido a fazer sinapse. Então eu só fiquei lá, paradão, com uma bela cara de pamonha enquanto esperava ele dar o primeiro passo. Naruto sempre foi um sujeitinho cheio de atitude, uma hora ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

E ele fez. Sem mais nem menos, ele me agarrou pelos ombros e começou a me chacoalhar tanto que eu fiquei parecendo um daqueles bonecões de posto.

— Você tem merda na cabeça, por um acaso? 'Tá louco, é? Você vai embora sem mais nem menos, some da vista de todo mundo sem avisar absolutamente _ninguém_ , fica praticamente desaparecido por quatro anos inteiros e agora volta e diz, na maior cara de pau possível, que sente a minha falta? Ah, Sasuke, me poupe, vai! Você não tem um pingo de consideração pelas pessoas, não? — No que eu tentei ao menos me afastar um pouquinho, Naruto tornou a me agarrar e seguiu me chacoalhando.

Ele continuou com o discurso por sabe-se lá quanto tempo; me senti mal, mas foi meio inevitável não desviar minha atenção para outra coisa. Quer dizer, levar sermão não é nem um pouco bacana, principalmente de alguém tão irresponsável quanto meu queridíssimo melhor amigo. Mais do que isso, era mais do que óbvio que eu devia explicações a ele, e, claro, que Naruto iria me cobrar tais explicações. E, droga, eu não fazia a menor ideia de como fazer isso.

Antes que você, meu leitor amado, fique com carinha de ponto de interrogação, deixe-me tentar esclarecer a situação. Era uma vez um pequeno Sasuke Uchiha, de apenas onze aninhos de idade, que era, apesar de um tremendo introvertido e um tanto grosseiro, uma criança feliz como todas as outras. Tá, eu era um tanto quanto solitário, porque só tinha um amigo, e tinha — tenho — um enorme complexo de inferioridade perante o meu irmão, e estava sendo meio afetado pela _fase_ ruim que Shisui estava passando, mas, no plano geral, eu era feliz e nem sabia. 

Enfim, eu estava lá, meramente existindo como um pré-adolescente chato para caramba, quando minha vida desandou de uma maneira tão surreal que até parece ficção, e daí para frente foi só ladeira abaixo. Meu pai, um sujeito chamado Fugaku Uchiha, era cardíaco. Mais de uma vez nós tivemos que lidar com situações um tanto quanto complexas por conta desse problema, e, com a idade, isso acabou se complicando ainda mais. Então, é, como eu digo isso de um jeito delicado? Desculpa, mas eu ainda não aprendi a lidar, sabe, com essa história de luto e tal. Enfim. Acho que vocês já devem ter previsto o que aconteceu.

É claro que toda a família ficou abalada pela perda, mas, como esperado, quem mais foi afetada por tudo aquilo foi minha mãe. Sabe como é, eles eram namorados desde a adolescência, viveram aquele romance clichê dos filmes, eram perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro apesar dos mais de vinte anos de convivência — e dos dois filhos. Meus pais eram aquele casal que você podia ter certeza absoluta de que nunca iria se separar, porque eles tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos que aguentavam qualquer tranco. Eles não eram perfeitos como pais e eu reconheço isso — principalmente porque tanto eu quanto meu irmão tivemos problemas com nosso pai, mas isso são outros quinhentos —, mas também não eram ruins naquilo.

O que importa é que meu pai morreu e isso abalou completamente minha mãe, que, como a maior parte dos meus familiares, não tinha lá o melhor histórico psiquiátrico do mundo. Depressão, né. Se você é Uchiha, uma hora ou outra essa porcaria vem te pegar. Não posso afirmar que é hereditário, mas é praticamente isso. Então, é, minha mãe se matou. Acho que essa é a primeira vez que eu falo sobre isso com alguém que não seja o meu irmão. Que bizarro. É um saco ter que ficar dando contexto para as coisas, minha vida seria muito mais fácil se eu pudesse simplesmente fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Bom, eu meio que tentei fazer isso, na real. E, como vocês já devem ter percebido, não deu lá muito certo.

A morte da minha mãe acabou sendo meio encoberta pelo resto da minha família, uma vez que eles, por algum motivo estúpido que seja, não queriam que soubessem que ela tinha se matado. Eu nem lembro qual foi a desculpa que usaram na época, só lembro de não conseguir aguentar o peso de tanta desgraça. Estar em Konoha me fazia mal; não importava para onde eu olhasse, havia alguma coisa que me lembrava dos meus pais — e que me lembrava de que eles não estavam mais ali.

Foi por conta disso que eu pedi para Itachi, e por extensão para Shisui também, já que ele mora conosco, para que nós saíssemos dali. Eu não conseguia suportar aquela cidade, não conseguia estar cercado de gente que havia sofrido no passado e conseguido superar. Porque a verdade era essa: eu não conseguia seguir em frente. Tanto meu irmão quanto meu primo disseram que aquilo era completamente normal, que se chamava "luto", mas, para a minha cabeça idiota, estar de luto nada mais era do que ser um fracassado incapaz de lidar com a vida.

Tudo isso para dizer que não, Naruto não sabia de nada disso e não, eu não tinha a _menor_ vontade de explicar a história toda.

— E aí, ficou mudo, é? Não vai falar nada, Sasuke? Sério?

— É difícil. — Eu respondi, tentando escapar daquela situação constrangedora que não tinha escapatória. — E demorado.

— Eu tenho tempo. — Ele replicou, apontando para o entorno, que consistia em grandes nadas.

_Merda, merda, merda_.

O que eu não dava por um dos cigarrinhos de Suigetsu agora?

— 'Tá, né.

— 'Tá, né é a cabeça do meu pau. — Naruto tornou a resmungar. — Você me deve explicações, Sasuke. Eu pensei que eu era seu melhor amigo, mas aparentemente eu 'tava enganado.

— Golpe baixo.

— Golpe baixo coisa nenhuma, seu cretino.

— Você quer que eu fale ou vai continuar de palestrinha, hein?

A partir desse momento, Naruto fechou a cara e ficou balançando em completo silêncio. Eu respirei fundo, na procura de palavras que não fossem grosseiras ou sentimentaloides demais, tudo isso enquanto me martirizava por não ter furtado um último maço de Suigetsu. Tudo bem que se Shisui me flagrasse de novo com um cigarro ele acabaria com a minha raça — o que é uma tremenda sacanagem, porque Itachi fede a Marlboro vermelho e ele não dá um piu. Enfim, a hipocrisia.

Encurtando a história, porque eu não quero que isso vire algum tipo de diário melancólico de um emo mal-amado, eu acabei explanando o rolo todo, desde o momento em que meu primo veio morar conosco até aquele exato segundo. Claro que eu censurei algumas partes — ele não precisava saber das crises de Shisui, muito menos de todas as mil e uma besteiras que eu fiz lá em Otogakure —, mas, no geral, foi bem, digamos, _explícito_. Okay, eu admito que não estou lá muito familiarizado com essa ideia aí de tipo, sabe, falar sobre seus sentimentos, principalmente porque na linhagem Uchiha a gente varre tudo para debaixo do tapete e depois coloca a culpa em alguma patologia, mas eu não imaginava que acabaria dando tantos detalhes assim da minha desgraça.

Depois disso, Naruto ficou em silêncio, óbvio; eu não esperava que ele digerisse uma bomba dessas rápido. Ficou um clima estranhasso, também, e eu não tinha a menor ideia de como quebrar o gelo. Em conclusão, a cada minuto que se passava, a minha situação se piorava. Eu nunca quis tanto ser um avestruz e poder enfiar a minha cara no chão, sério. Puta climão, cara.

Eu também não vou entrar em detalhes do diálogo nojento de tão constrangedor que nós tivemos — podem me agradecer por isso, porque foi _péssimo_ , mais vergonha alheia do que duas vergonhas alheias —, mas o resumo da ópera é que nós acabamos ficando algumas horinhas ali, botando o papo em dia e coisa e tal. Conversando sobre a nossa turminha e sobre como eles tinham mudado, e nessas o tempo foi passando, e passando, e passando.

— Aê, Sasuke. — Ele disse, de repente. — O Chouji 'tá fazendo um churrasquinho lá na casa dele, você não quer colar?

_Não, nem ferrando_ , eu pensei.

— 'Tá, pode ser. — Eu acabei falando.

E lá se fomos nós, pelas ruas estreitas que não tinham mudado absolutamente nada nos últimos quatro anos, em direção à casa de Chouji, que, segundo Naruto, costumava ser o _point_ dos rolês.

— O que me dá nos nervos — ele seguiu contando, tranquilo. — é esse chove-não-molha da Temari e do Shikamaru. Juro por Deus, Sasuke, eu nunca vi tanto cu doce nessa minha vida, 'tô quase com diabete. Até a Tenten foi mais rápida que eles, e catou logo o Neji. Se bem que o Shika tem um outro ritmo, né.

— Ah, é?

— O kit básico do sujeito é um Bic e um colírio.

— O Shikamaru virou maconheiro?

— Ah, nem fica surpreso. Você não lembra de como ele era sempre mais relaxadão que os outros? — Naruto me respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. E até que era, na real.

— 'Tá, justo. Então 'tá todo mundo de resenha?

— Quase isso, menos eu, que infelizmente sigo solteiro.

_Bom, eu 'tô aqui_.

Não.

Não, nem vem, cérebro. Eu me recuso veemente a dar em cima de Naruto Uzumaki, do meu melhor amigo. Nananinanão.

Mas, caramba, que ele ficou um gato ele ficou. Pai amado, que homem.

— Fora que o Chouji 'tá dando ideia numa mina da cidade do lado, o Kiba curte a Hinata desde sempre e a Sakura 'tá namorando. Sobra eu, o Lee e o Shino e, nada contra, mas eu sou mais bem apessoado que eles. Quer dizer, tem o Gaara também, mas o Gaara é o Gaara. Ninguém fica com ele porque ele é assustador 'pra caramba.

Nessa eu tive que concordar; do que eu lembrava de Gaara Sabaku, que não era muito, o carinha metia meto em geral. Parte porque ele era mais velho, mas parte porque ele era, e provavelmente segue sendo, um protótipo de psicopata. Só de pensar nele eu sinto uns arrepios desagradáveis na espinha, sem brincadeira.

— Calma, a Sakura 'tá namorando? Quem?

— A Ino.

— Sacanagem isso, só tem casal bonito nessa desgraça, se foder.

— Sasuke Uchiha elogiando alguém? — Ele riu. — Essa é nova.

Nós acabamos chegando na casa de Chouji, e foi só quando me vi frente a frente ao portão dos Akimichi que eu me toquei da cilada em que eu havia me metido. Quer dizer, uma coisa era abrir o meu coraçãozinho das trevas para Naruto, que, apesar de tudo, sempre me daria uma segunda chance, independente da merda que eu faça. Outra coisa era chegar no covil dos lobos como a porcaria de uma ovelha. Eu ia ser _devorado_. Aquela galera já não ia muito com a minha cara antes de eu ir embora, agora eu não queria nem imaginar o que eles pensavam.

Mas, como o karma me odeia e muito, nesse meu meio minuto de reflexão, Naruto tocou a campainha e começou a gritar para todos os quatro cantos do mundo que ele tinha trazido uma surpresa. É impressionante, parece que todo o Universo está conspirando para me fazer sofrer, não é possível uma coisa dessas. Parece até perseguição.

Antes que eu conseguisse pensar em fugir correndo, que sempre é uma opção deveras válida, o portão foi aberto e um Chouji muito confuso apareceu. Sua confusão se intensificou ainda mais quando ele reparou na minha figura gótica, semi-escondida atrás de Naruto, como se o mundo para além dele fosse perigoso demais. E até que era, não vou mentir.

— Ei, galera, vocês não vão acreditar que 'tá aqui.

Eu me senti uma atração de zoológico, sem brincadeira. Um círculo de adolescentes perdidos, irritados e risonhos se formou ao meu redor, e eu nunca quis tanto sumir da face da Terra, desaparecer, virar poeira. Se alguém me desse um tiro, eu agradeceria.

— Sasuke?

— É sério isso?

— Caraca, o Uchiha 'tá vivo.

— Aonde você se meteu, seu arrombado?

Eu fui desviando das perguntas incessantes da melhor maneira que consegui, e mostrei discretamente a língua para o sorrisinho sádico que Neji dirigia a mim. Filho da mãe desgraçado, se divertindo às custas do meu sofrimento. Suando, consegui enfim chegar no bar improvisado, e nem hesitei antes de catar uma breja e praticamente virá-la. Qual é, eu _precisava_ de um pouco de álcool. Se ponham na minha posição antes de julgar.

Como o adolescente é um bicho que funciona na base das drogas, não demorou muito tempo até que a maioria do pessoal estivesse meio risonho e altinho. Tenten tinha puxado Kiba para uma competição de queda de braço, Sakura e Ino estavam dançando agarradas em um canto da casa, Shikamaru ensinava Shino a bolar, Temari havia decidido contar toda a sua história de romances frustrados para Hinata, que estava ao nosso lado, Chouji estava obstinado a ajudar Neji a fazer uns _drinks_ e Lee tentava a todo custo sair no soco com Gaara, de modo que eu e Naruto éramos as pessoas mais sóbrias no raio de alguns metros.

Não que eu tenha algum problema com bebida ou coisa do tipo, mas é que eu não sou nem louco de aparecer bêbado na frente do meu tio Madara. Ele vai arrancar meu couro se eu fizer isso, certeza. Naruto acabou me admitindo que ele não tinha muito a pira de nada que o tirasse do ar, porque todas as suas experiências foram péssimas, e eu decidi ser um bom amigo e não o introduzir ao cigarro.

Era bastante tarde quando ele me confessou que queria ir para casa e eu, meio que tentando compensar por todas as minhas mancadas infinitas, decidi acompanha-lo. Tá, isso é um pouco mentira. Talvez seja porque eu realmente senti a falta dele nesses últimos quatro anos e queria aproveitar cada segundo do lado dele antes que as aulas começassem. Talvez seja porque eu ainda não tinha conseguido processar direito a ideia de que Naruto havia ficado um rapaz deveras atraente — bem mais atraente do que todas as pessoas que eu beijei em Otogakure. De qualquer forma, eu fui com ele até o prédio em que ele morava como quem não quer nada.

Mas é claro que, nos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo, eu tinha que fazer alguma besteira. Então, fazendo jus ao jovem clichê que reside dentro de mim, eu o agarrei pelo colarinho da camiseta, tasquei lhe um beijo e depois saí correndo como o belo covarde que eu sou, deixando o sujeito para trás e fugindo com as minhas paranoias para a segurança do meu lar.


	3. Chapter 3

Acho que eu nunca corri tão rápido na minha vida inteira. Mentira, teve aquela vez que um cara _estrahasso_ com cara de pedófilo ficou na minha cola lá em Otogakure, e eu meti o pé numa velocidade tão surreal que atletas olímpicos ficariam é com inveja. Mas foi uma situação excepcional; meu único combustível pós selinho foi o famigerado _gay panic_ , e não medo em sua forma primordial. E eu tinha jurado para mim mesmo que nem a pau que eu entraria no modo panicado de novo — só que Naruto Uzumaki, como sempre, tinha que vir frustrar meus planos.

Tá, eu sei que não foi ele quem frustrou meus planos, e sim a minha humilde pessoa e minha magnífica falta de capacidade de não meter o louco. Mas mesmo assim, poxa vida, se ponham no meu lugar! O moleque ficou um absurdo de lindo e estava lá dando mole. Como ele mesmo disse, ele está solteiríssimo, e olha que coincidência bacana: eu também. Deu mole é vapo, amigão.

Não que eu achasse que ia dar em alguma coisa, principalmente porque, até onde eu sabia, Naruto era hétero — se bem que eu tenho essa teoria da conspiração de que ninguém consegue escapar de todas as letrinhas dos LGBT. Qual é, você está querendo me dizer que existe gente por aí que é heterossexual, cisgênero e ainda por cima heterorromântico, se é que esse termo existe? Ah, fala sério, né. Isso aí é coisa dos filmes de Hollywood, na vida real é todo mundo um cadinho gay. Pega a minha família, por exemplo; é a própria parada LGBT essa desgraça, apesar de que seja tudo meio no sigilo.

Bom, de qualquer forma, eu cheguei em casa completamente sem fôlego, e infelizmente não foi pelos altos pegas que eu dei em um certo loirinho, e sim porque eu tenho sebo nas canelas, como diria meu falecido avô. Já era tarde e eu torcia para que, àquela hora da noite, eu pudesse simplesmente deitar na minha caminha e (tentar) ter uma bela noite de sono. Mas, como eu já repeti várias e várias vezes por aqui, o karma é uma vadia que me odeia bastante.

Madara, Obito, Shisui e Itachi estavam deveras envolvidos em uma partida de tranca, sentados na mesa da cozinha. E era cientificamente impossível chegar nos quartos sem passar pela cozinha. _Merda_.

Seguindo com os clichês dessa minha vidinha infeliz, todas as quatro cabeças se viraram instantaneamente na minha direção assim que eu destranquei a porta. Diferentemente dos meus coleguinhas, que são incapazes de se conter e que, quando juntos, transformam qualquer lugar em um verdadeiro pandemônio, a linhagem Uchiha tem uma abordagem um pouco mais, digamos, _fria_. Os caras são meio Peaky Blinders mesmo, sem zoeira. Dessa forma, eu fiquei paradão, com uma cara de pamonha, enquanto era cruelmente julgado pelos meus parentes sádicos. Itachi tinha o esboço de um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto, e acho que eu nunca quis tanto bater nele quanto naquele momento.

Vale ressaltar que eu não via nem Madara nem Obito fazia um bom tempo; eles raramente se dignavam a ir até Otogakure e, nos quatro anos em que ficamos fora, eu nem cheguei perto de Konoha. Fora isso, meu querido tio e meu adorável primo não são lá o tipo mais simpático ou compreensível de gente. E eles são super assustadores. Meu irmão vira um docinho perto deles, é sério.

— Posso saber aonde diabos você se meteu, moleque? — Madara perguntou, e eu juro por Deus que naquela hora não passava nem WiFi.

— Eu fui conversar com o Naruto e ele me arrastou 'pra casa do Chouji, só isso.

— Então quer dizer que o pirralho loiro é mais importante do que a sua própria família, é isso? — Ele completou, cruzando os braços contra o peito.

É hoje que acontece meu funeral, e eu nem tive tempo de escrever meu testamento. Gostaria de esclarecer que nada do que eu possuo deve cair nas mãos de Shisui, obrigado.

— Ai, pai, para de drama, deixa o moleque viver. — Foi Obito quem disse, se levantando para pegar uma cerveja e depois caminhando na minha direção com o único propósito de bagunçar ainda mais meu cabelo. — Aposto que ele 'tava se divertindo, né não, Sas?

— Na medida do possível.

— Eles te trataram mal? — Itachi perguntou, e eu podia ver que seus dedos já tinham se enroscado ao redor do maço de cigarros. Se Shisui visse aquilo...

— Não, 'tá de boa. — Eu assegurei. — Mas eu 'tô cansando, acho que eu já vou deitar. Boa noite 'pra todos.

— Noite. — Eles entoaram em conjunto, prestes a voltar para o jogo quando meu irmão voltou a se pronunciar. — Ah, Sas, o Jiraya convidou a gente 'pra almoçar lá amanhã, então não demora 'pra levantar, ouviu?

_Porcaria de karma filho da puta!_

Jiraya é uma personalidade bastante famosa aqui nesse nosso fim de mundo. Primeiro porque, por algum motivo estúpido, tentaram transformá-lo em prefeito uma época, o que obviamente deu errado — tanto que ele deu uma bela sumida depois do ocorrido, já que ele não queria de maneira alguma ter qualquer tipo de responsabilidade. Segundo porque Jiraya é bastante conhecido por sua saga de livros eróticos; o cara é a versão japonese da autora de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza, e não, eu não vou fazer uma pesquisa para descobrir o nome da mulher porque eu _definitivamente_ não quero isso no meu histórico. Por último, e não por isso menos importante, calhou de Jiraya, muitos e muitos anos atrás, ter adotado um carinha aí chamado Minato Namikaze. E esse Minato Namikaze cresceu e casou com uma Kushina Uzumaki. Eles tiveram um filho, e depois morreram, porque aqui em Konoha só tem órfão, e a criancinha ficou sob a custódia de Jiraya.

Em outras palavras, Jiraya é o avô de Naruto, o mesmo Naruto que eu beijei e depois larguei sozinho e o mesmo Naruto que eu teria que encarar no dia seguinte. Ai, papai, eu só me ferro mesmo, viu? Puta falta de sacanagem isso, na moral.

Encurtando a história — caso contrário vocês escutariam muito mais draminha adolescente —, eu não consegui pregar o olho durante toda a madrugada, e acho que Itachi percebeu isso, já que lá para umas três da manhã ele me perguntou se eu não queria comer alguma coisa. Admito que fiquei contentinho com a preocupação que meu irmão demonstrou, mas, considerando todo o desespero que voltava a bater, um cigarro seria muito mais efetivo do que comida naquele momento. Não que eu ache que Itachi me ofereceria um trago; ele tem péssimos hábitos de saúde, mas se recusa veemente a me deixar criar pelo menos um mau hábito. Enfim, não é como se a gente já não tivesse uns probleminhas hereditários, né? Mas eu não vou me aprofundar nisso, _sorry not sorry_.

De qualquer forma, quando eu me levantei na manhã seguinte e me encarei no espelho do banheiro, parecia, honestamente, que eu tinha virado um zumbi. Eu estava acabado. A soma de ansiedade, insônia e um medo gigantesco de perder minha única amizade — Neji não conta, ele é um sacana — estava me assolando. Mas _c'est la vie_ , não é mesmo? Segue o baile.

Depois de muita enrolação e uma tentativa frustrada de ficar doente por minha parte, me vi lado a lado com Itachi enquanto caminhávamos para o mesmíssimo lugar em que eu havia estado na noite anterior. Para a minha alegria, porém, meu irmão não tentou me fazer desembuchar sobre o que agonizava o meu pobre ser, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Quem sabe mais tarde eu abrisse o bico; agora só não era o momento. Não que Itachi não soubesse da minha bissexualidade — como eu já bem disse, quando você nasce Uchiha o vício em cafeína, a depressão e a falta de heterossexualidade já vêm no pacote —, ele tinha plena ciência daquilo, é só que eu não queria espantá-lo _ainda mais_ com a minha habilidade de fazer merda.

A caminhada até a casa de Naruto foi bem mais rápida do que eu gostaria, para ser franco, mas não tinha muito que eu pudesse fazer. A minha última esperança era que ele, ao menos, não tivesse mencionado para Jiraya o fiasco da noite anterior. O pior cenário possível envolvia piadinhas de teor sexual vindas daquele velho pervertido, e eu não queria que tal cenário se concretizasse. Se o pior acontecesse, na real, era bem provável que eu desistisse dessa minha vida miserável e pulasse de uma vez da janela. Não que eu _queira_ pular da janela, antes que vocês contem para Itachi sobre o que eu disse. É só uma piadinha, okay? Não tem nada com o que se preocupar aqui.

Meu irmão tocou a campainha e nós esperamos, eu balançando de um lado para o outro como se fosse um idiota e ele me encarando enquanto tentava enxergar além das minhas mentiras. Itachi sabe ler uma pessoa como ninguém, e eu não ficaria nada surpreso se ele já tivesse desvendado o mistério por trás do meu comportamento esquisito. No entanto, ele preferia esperar que eu viesse pedir ajuda ao invés de simplesmente sair falando o que achava, e eu sempre apreciei e muito esse seu jeito. Em momentos como esse, era gratificante que meu irmão não viesse para cima de mim com um milhão de perguntas que eu não saberia responder. 

Foi Naruto quem abriu a porta, óbvio, porque a minha existência nada mais é do que uma gigantesca Lei de Murphy desgraçada. Ele ficou meio confuso por alguns segundos, como se estivesse se perguntando o que cargas d'água nós estávamos fazendo ali, e eu honestamente não o julgo por isso; considerando os eventos da noite anterior, eu também ficaria um tanto desnorteado. Não só pelo beijo em si, mas pela maneira como as coisas escalaram super rápido. Veja bem, leitor, primeiro ele se encontrou com alguém que não via há quatro anos, depois brigou com o sujeito, então escutou a criatura abrir seu coraçãozinho trevoso, saiu para um churras com o indivíduo e para finalizar a história acabou sendo beijado. Sejamos altruístas: Naruto devia estar confuso para um santíssimo senhor caralho.

Felizmente, para impedir que a situação ficasse ainda mais constrangedora, ele deu um sorriso contido e nos convidou a entrar de uma vez, o que nós fizemos — Itachi na frente e eu meio que me escondendo por detrás dele, não vou mentir.

Jiraya já havia colocado as coisas na mesa e, depois de o cumprimenta-lo como a educação mandava, sentamo-nos para almoçar. A comida estava surpreendentemente boa, considerando que tinha sido Naruto quem havia feito. Terminada a refeição, meu irmão puxou assunto sobre algum romancista famoso com Jiraya e nós, que sobramos, acabamos por nos locomover até a varanda.

— Então, sobre ontem... — Ele começou dizendo, e me olhou em buscas de respostas. Respostas que, vale ressaltar, eu não tinha.

— Ontem, né.

— É.

— Eu agi no impulso, acho. — Acabei falando. — Não que você seja feio ou algo do tipo, claro que não, eu só, sei lá.

— 'Tava acostumado a beijar seus amigos lá em Otogakure? — Naruto sugeriu, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Pensei em todas as vezes que as coisas entre eu, Karin e Suigetsu evoluíram para algo a mais do que beijos, e decidi manter essa parte escondida antes que minha fama de rodado começasse a se espalhar por aí. Sabe como é, né, em Konoha tudo vira fofoca.

— Algo do gênero. — Eu acabei dizendo.

— Você é gay? Não que isso seja um problema! Desculpa, soou meio invasivo, né?

— Relaxa, 'tá de boas. Na real eu sou bi.

— Sua família não tem problema com isso?

— Ninguém lá é hétero, Naruto. — Eu sabiamente apontei, e depois disso nós simplesmente fingimos que aquele diálogo não tinha acontecido e ignoramos por completo o elefante na sala.

Quando chegamos em casa, Itachi se limitou a me perguntar se eu havia me resolvido com Naruto, e eu me limitei a dizer que sim, sem explicar o rolo todo. Dessa vez consegui dormir até que bem, exceto por uma vozinha estupidamente irritante sussurrando umas baboseiras na minha orelha.

Eu já tinha admitido para mim mesmo que sim, Naruto Uzumaki era um tremendo de um gato e sim, eu sentia (muita) atração sexual por ele. Até aí tudo bem, nada de novo sob o Sol. Achar alguém bonito e sentir uma vontadezinha de ser prensado contra a parede pelo dito cujo não tem nada de errado, okay? Uns beijinhos no pescoço e umas baixarias sussurradas baixinho não matam ninguém, mas eu não vou me alastrar nesse tópico porque ficaria um tanto quanto, digamos, desconfortável, se é que vocês me entendem.

De qualquer forma, eu já tinha aceitado a perspectiva de ter um melhor amigo super gostoso, embora ainda estivesse aceitando a perspectiva de que eu tinha levado um fora. Não que fosse meu primeiro fora; foi o segundo, na realidade, porque eu era deveras popular lá em Otogakure, mas esse não é o ponto — mesmo que, modéstia à parte, eu também seja um belo de um gostoso, vai. A grande questão que começou a me afligir é que talvez, hipoteticamente falando, num possível universo paralelo que não é esse, em uma outra dimensão, bom, enfim; talvez eu estivesse curtindo Naruto um pouco mais do que eu deveria. Talvez eu já curtisse ele faz tempo. Talvez eu nunca tenha parado de curtir ele.

Ah, cara, os clichês adolescentes. Eu sinceramente odeio a minha vida.

No dia seguinte eu acordei depois do meio-dia, noiado com a ideia de que eu possivelmente estivesse apaixonado e com uma fome desgraçada. Mal saí do meu quarto, porém, e logo senti um tremendo cheiro de queimado. Chegando na cozinha, me deparei com meu tio Madara metido num aventalzinho que era o cúmulo do ridículo e uma fumaça que, ao meu ver, parecia meio tóxica.

— Acho que a comida queimou. — Eu comentei, usando todos os meus dois neurônios funcionais pela manhã.

— Jura? — Madara respondeu, um misto perigosíssimo de sarcasmo e ódio visceral em sua voz. Eu me afastei um pouquinho mais. — O Obito foi trabalhar, o Shisui foi se encontrar com uns amigos e o Itachi disse que só volta de noite, caso você queira saber.

— 'Tá bom.

— Isso se ele voltar. — Ele resmungou, mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

— Menino Itachi já 'tá enfiado em esquema? O maluco é brabo, hein.

— Ele deve 'tá enfiado é no Deidara, isso sim. — Madara proferiu uma sequência de xingamentos enquanto tentava desgrudar o arroz da panela.

— Quê?

— Nada, esquece. — Disse entredentes, lutando arduamente contra o arroz.

— Você não quer uma ajuda aí?

— Eu quero é que você suma da minha frente, moleque.

E eu, como o bom garoto que sou, saí quase correndo antes que a chinela cantasse. Sem muitas opções do que fazer e com zero disposição para gastar dinheiro pedindo comida, acabei sacando meu celular para ver se _surfar na net_ me distrairia da minha fome. No meio do caminho, porém, acabei lendo o _chat_ da pessoa que poderia ser a minha salvação — ou a minha ruína.

— Neji? — Perguntei, assim que ele atendeu o telefone. 

— Sasuke. — Ele respondeu, polidamente, mas eu conseguia escutar o barulho de uns gritos no fundo. — O que você quer? 

— Posso ir aí comer? Acho que meu tio 'tá preste a botar fogo na casa. 

— 'Pera aí. — Um silêncio se instaurou na linha, sendo seguido de berros que quase me deixaram surdo. — Ô Hiashi, o Sasuke pode vir aqui? É, o Uchiha. Porra, Hiashi, para de falar grosa. — Sons de alguma coisa quebrando. — Não fui eu, caralho, eu 'tô no meu quarto. É a Hanabi que anda sem olhar 'pro lado. — Neji respirou fundo. — Pode vir, te vejo mais tarde. Acho que eu vou levar uma surra, tchau. 

Fiquei olhando para o celular em silêncio por alguns segundos, ainda meio confuso, ainda vendo se meus ouvidos continuavam a funcionar depois daquela gritaria toda. Os Hyuugas costumavam ser sempre sérios e contidos; eram uma família super tradicional de Konoha, e Hiashi metia medo até em mim. Diferentemente da minha família, que é composta majoritariamente de degenerados, eles tendiam a ser certinhos até demais. 

A surpresa me manteve estático por pouco tempo, e logo eu parti em direção à casa de Neji, pronto para bater um rango e reclamar da minha vidinha infeliz simultaneamente. 


	4. Chapter 4

A casa de Neji ficava praticamente no centro, o que não era lá muito longe se considerarmos que Konoha é do tamanho de um feijão, mas quanto mais tempo eu passava sozinho, mais eu pensava na situação desgraçada em que havia me metido. Eu, honestamente, acho meio injusto que a gente não possa escolher nossos interesses românticos; a minha vida seria 200% mais fácil se eu tivesse controle absoluto do meu coração filho da mãe. Mas eu não tenho, vejam bem, e isso significava que eu precisaria pedir conselhos à Neji Hyuuga, e mesmo que tivesse plena consciência de que essa era a _pior_ ideia possível perante a situação, eu não tinha para onde correr. Itachi só se mete nuns rolos bisonhos, Shisui é um babaca que adora rir da minha cara, e Madara e Obito, bom, são Madara e Obito.

Nos tempos de Otogakure, eu tinha um amigo, Juugo, que, apesar de ser um dos caras mais bizarros que eu já conheci na vida, dava uns conselhos amorosos animais. Claro, dependia do dia. Quando ele estava de bom humor era só rajada de glória com aleluia, e aí ele ficava todo fofo e _good vibes_ e dava palestras sobre vegetarianismo para Deus e todo mundo. Quando ele estava de mau humor... só vou dizer que eu fui parar no hospital numa das vezes em que isso aconteceu. Apesar de tudo, Juugo é um conselheiro mil vezes melhor do que Neji somente pelo fato de que ele não é um desgraçadinho sádico que sente prazer genuíno na dor alheia. Aquele maldito burguês safado, de vez em quando eu me pergunto por que diabos eu ainda entroso com Hyuuga.

Chegando enfim na frente da casa do desgraçado, rezei para todas as entidades existentes antes de bater na porta, porque eu _realmente_ precisava de ajuda. Os filmes e séries adolescentes fazem parecer fácil se apaixonar pelo seu melhor amigo, mas confia em mim, leitor, é simplesmente horrível, especialmente quando você não tem a _menor_ ideia do que ele curte. Não que eu ache que o santo Naruto Uzumaki me julgaria, longe disso, mas é que o climão é quase que inevitável, convenhamos.

— Quem é? — Uma voz cortou os meus pensamentos neuróticos, e eu não reconheci quem era, portanto parti do pressuposto de que era Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata.

— Sasuke.

— Sasuke o quê? — Ela respondeu, a porta ainda trancada.

— Sasuke Uchiha.

— Ah, é?

— É.

— Não vai entrar não.

— Perdão? — Indaguei, em um misto de confusão e ultraje porque, qual é, eu nem sou uma má influência tão grande assim, vai. E não é como se Neji Hyuuga fosse lá muito melhor, ouviram? Aquele lá é um dissimulado dos bons, não deixem o rosto esculpido pelos deuses dele e o seu maldito porte atlético que faria qualquer um salivar enganar vocês. Só uma dica de profissional.

— Mas que porra, Hanabi! — Dessa vez eu fui capaz de reconhecer a voz de Hinata. — Sai, sai.

A porta foi finalmente aberta e uma Hinata no mínimo _puta_ apareceu. Meu cérebro estava dando voltas, tentando entender como aquela garota que falava num volume quase que negativo de tão baixo e ficava coradinha por qualquer coisa tinha se tornado nessa adolescente revoltada. À título de curiosidade, porém, vou confessar para vocês que o _glow up_ caiu bem na menina; gente com atitude é sempre um tesãozinho, não vou mentir. Especialmente se o tal indivíduo é dotado da genética abençoada dos Hyuugas e está deveras charmoso com seus shorts jeans e blusa decotada. Com todo o respeito, claro.

— Desculpa por isso, Sasuke. — Ela disse, abrindo caminho para que eu pudesse entrar. — A Hanabi 'tá naquela fase chata que gosta de contrariar todo mundo, sabe? Enfim, o Neji 'tá terminando de fazer o almoço, você vai comer com a gente?

Sem coragem de admitir que um dos motivos pelos quais eu tinha vindo em primeiro lugar era para filar uma boia, assenti sem dizer mais nada, meio envergonhado. Parte de mim havia sido educada pelas boas maneiras de Itachi; a outra parte, no entanto, aprendeu com Shisui que malando é malandro e mané é mané, e que, no mundo lá fora, era bom ficar esperto.

Nós fomos para a cozinha e eu mal adentrei no ambiente e já senti o cheiro delicioso do que quer que fosse que Neji estava fazendo; diferentemente de Madara, ele tinha um talento sobrenatural quando o assunto era culinária. Neji já havia me admitido uma vez que era um ótimo método para se distrair dos problemas da vida mundana, mas eu me vejo forçado a discordar porque, bom, eu não sou capaz de fritar um ovo para salvar a minha vida. Talvez seja de família, vai saber.

O que realmente importa é que ele teve a decência de não fazer comentários indelicados na frente de Hinata, sem expor a faceta tragicômica da minha figura gótica para o mundo. Neji Hyuuga sabia dos maiores podres da minha vida, além de todas as mil e uma besteiras que eu fiz enquanto estive fora — e não, eu não vou comentar sobre isso com vocês; o que aconteceu em Otogakure fica em Otogakure.

Hanabi não chegou a dar as caras no almoço, e nós nos alimentamos praticamente em silêncio. A minha família não chega a ser barulhenta, mas eles curtem discutir política na mesa e alguém sempre acaba se exaltando, então aquele silêncio sepulcral é meio esquisito para mim, não vou mentir. Pelo menos o clima estranho que existia entre Hinata e Neji sumiu; quatro anos atrás, eles não se suportavam e eu consigo me recordar de brigas históricas na residência Hyuuga que terminaram com alguma internação hospitalar. Também não vou falar sobre isso, não é meu B.O. pra eu sair por aí explanando. Quer dizer, se vocês insistirem o suficiente eu até posso comentar uma coisa ou outra, desde que isso não chegue nos ouvidos de Hiashi, porque aquele cara é a segunda pessoa mais assustadora que eu já conheci na minha vida, só perdendo pro Madara.

Hinata se disponibilizou a lavar a louça, de modo que eu e Neji, cada um munido de sua caneca cheia até a borda de café puro, subimos diretamente para o quarto de modo a colocar a conversa em dia. Eu nunca tinha entrado ali antes, porque Neji era tão recluso quanto eu e detestava ter sua privacidade e espaço pessoal invadidos, tanto por sua família quanto por gente de fora. Acho que ele melhorou consideravelmente em relação isso depois que conheceu Lee e Tenten. Sabe o que dizem sobre os introvertidos, sobre como nós não fazemos amigos e sim somos adotados por extrovertidos? Então, é assim mesmo. Neji e Lee ficaram extremamente próximos no tempo em que eu fiquei fora, por mais surreal que isso soe, e não demorou para Tenten adentrar na equação e roubar o coraçãozinho do meu amigo, colega, confidente, psicólogo, sei lá. Eu ainda não entendo a nossa relação, mesmo.

A questão é que o quarto de Neji é muito diferente do que eu esperava que fosse. Qual é, ele é todo sério e caladão, e eu posso contar nos dedos todas as vezes em que eu o vi dando um sorriso verdadeiro — aquele repuxar de lábios malicioso não conta, aquele lá é o sorriso de filho da puta e a gente não vai falar sobre isso. É meio de se esperar que ele tivesse um quarto milimetricamente organizado e neutro, né? A verdade verdadeira é que o quarto de Neji é o ambiente mais _caótico_ no qual eu entrei, e olha que eu já estive diversas vezes na casa de Naruto, que está bem longe de ser o que eu posso chamar de organizada.

Tinham livros praticamente vazando para fora da estante, pilhas de mangás velhos — eu nem sabia que ele curtia mangá —, roupas para todo o lado, algo que parecia um engradado de cerveja, diversas latinhas vazias de Monster e uma caixa de pizza, um cinzeiro no beiral da janela lotado até a boca e a coisa toda tinha cheiro de Marlboro e perfume masculino. Seria extremamente nojento se não fosse Neji; convenhamos, se ele não estivesse em um relacionamento no presente momento, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de chegar nele.

Neji trancou a porta e deixou a caneca fumegante na mesinha de cabeceira antes de puxar um maço do bolso de trás da calça.

— Burguês safado. — Eu falei, vendo a marca; o preço dos cigarros anda absurdo, juro por Deus.

— Cala a boca e não me enche. — Ele sacou um zippo sabe-se lá da onde, acendeu o cigarro e assoprou a fumaça na minha direção, como o belo desgraçado que ele é. — Embora você 'tivesse parecendo que não comia há meses, eu duvido que você tenha vindo só por causa disso. Qual é a boa?

— Não tem boa.

— Qual é a ruim, então? Pode sentar, não precisa ficar aí como a porra de uma porta.

— Vai 'pro lado. — Neji foi, e eu me acomodei naquele caos que ele chamava de cama. — Se pá que eu fiz merda.

— Já? Há quantos dias você 'tá aqui, mesmo? Dois? Três?

— Não importa. — Respirei fundo; eu estava habituado a mandar mensagens para Neji, eventualmente ligar por telefone e só, então lidar com os julgamentos duros dele assim ao vivo me deixava um tanto quanto nervoso. — Me dá um trago, vai.

— A coisa é séria, hein?

— Eu beijei o Naruto anteontem. Depois que a gente foi embora de casa do Chouji. E aí eu saí correndo e no dia seguinte tive que almoçar na casa dele, e ele me fez umas perguntas, o assunto ficou mal resolvido e o clima 'tá meio zoado.

— Puta merda, Sasuke.

— E eu acho que eu gosto dele. Romanticamente falando.

— Puta merda, Sasuke.

— Na real eu acho que eu gosto dele há uma cota. Tipo uns quatro anos, no mínimo.

— _Puta merda, Sasuke_.

— É.

Neji respirou fundo e esfregou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos, do mesmo jeito que Itachi faz quando está preste a me dar um sermão. Engoli em seco, um pouco desesperado e temendo pela minha vida. Se Neji sacasse da capoeira não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer para me defender, e eu realmente não duvidava que ele partisse para a agressão ao invés de meramente me humilhar com palavras. Acho que ele tem meio que um fetiche nisso, sabe, em degradar os outros. Se bem que, considerando que ele está junto da Tenten, eu duvido _muito_ que ele seja o dominante da relação. Só um comentário.

Ele tomou um gole consideravelmente longo de café e emendou em um trago demoradíssimo de seu cigarro.

— O que você quer fazer a respeito disso? — Neji me perguntou por fim, e eu soltei o ar que tinha prendido por pura ansiedade.

— Sei lá, Neji. É por isso que eu 'tô te pedindo ajuda, né, otário.

— Você não 'tá na posição de ofender ninguém. — Ele pontuou, e eu tive que concordar. — 'Tá, vamos analisar as possibilidades: ele sabe que você é bi e 'tá de boas com isso, correto?

— Eu genuinamente duvido que alguém ainda ache que eu sou hétero a essa altura do campeonato. Mas sim, ele sabe e 'tá de boas.

— E você sabe se ele curte caras?

— Zero ideia.

— Aí é de foder.

— Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Neji tornou a ponderar a respeito das mínimas informações que tinha sobre o meu triste caso, e eu admito que fiquei feliz com o fato de ele estar levando meus draminhas adolescentes a sério. Na maioria das vezes, minhas conversas com Neji envolviam crises de ansiedade e surtos depressivos, ou como ele era um infeliz viciado aos dezesseis anos de idade, ou então como a falta de _qualquer_ figura parental decente nas nossas vidas tinha desgraçado nossos psicológicos de merda. Não era conversas agradáveis ou boas de se ter, mas eram necessárias. Nenhum de nós fazia terapia e eu morro de medo de falar com um médico e ele me encher de rótulos desagradáveis.

Conversar com Neji sempre alivia um peso nas minhas costas, mas nós dois sabemos que nós estamos apenas nos enganando e nos convencendo de que tudo isso é completamente normal, mesmo que não seja. O mais próximo de algo leve que nós temos é quando fazemos piadinhas infames com a nossa situação, só que é o tipo de coisa que você ri para não chorar. Portanto, falar sobre algo tão ridículo quanto estar apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo era até que agradável.

— Você pretende conversar com ele? Tipo, se declarar ou alguma porra do gênero?

— Óbvio que não, falar sobre sentimentos é coisa de idiota. — Eu respondi rapidamente, quase que me atropelando com as palavras. — Eu nem sei como fazer isso, 'pra início de conversa.

— É, eu também não sou muito bom com essas coisas aí. — Neji admitiu. — Então o que você quer da vida, Sasuke? Você não sabe se ele gosta de caras, você não quer conversar com ele, qual vai ser? A sua ideia brilhante é ficar engarrafando esse merda dentro de você até explodir, como você faz com tudo?

_Ouch_.

Esse, meus amados leitores, é o grande problema de conversar com Neji Hyuuga: ele vai é cirúrgico _até demais_ , e eu confesso que de vez em quando é meio (muito) frustrante ter a verdade jogada assim na minha cara. O filho da mãe me conhece bem demais. Claro, ele também é um hipócrita desgramado, que fala muito e não faz nada, mas, como ele mesmo disse, eu não estou na posição de ofender ninguém.

A bem da verdade, minha relação com Neji é só um bullying interminável que ele faz comigo. Mas é melhor aturar isso do que sofrer sozinho, né? É disso que eu tento me convencer todo dia.

— Acho que eu vou deixar acontecer, sabe? Deixar as coisas seguirem o curso natural da vida. Fora que é o Naruto, né, você conhece ele. Uma hora ele vai brotar do quinto dos infernos 'pra ter uma conversinha comigo, é sempre assim.

— Grande palestrinha. — Ele disse, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo.

— Grande palestrinha.

Neji se levantou e então se espreguiçou, ajeitando aquela cabeleira gigantesca dele em um rabo de cavalo. Terminado isso, ele colocou as mãos no quadril, me olhou de cima e abriu aquele sorriso.

_Ah, não._

_Ah, não, não, não_.

— Agora que eu já fiz a minha parte como um bom amigo — ele começou, o sorriso de filho da puta se alargando lentamente. —, deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito: quer dizer que o grandíssimo Sasuke Uchiha, o pegador de Otogakure, o terror das novinhas e dos novinhos, esse Sasuke Uchiha 'tá tendo que lidar com a _friendzone_? É isso mesmo que eu entendi?

— Cala a porra da sua boca, Neji. E se você falar qualquer coisa que for 'pra qualquer pessoa, eu juro por Deus que eu te quebro as pernas, seu putinho.

— Aham, quebra sim. — Ah, esse tom de superioridade de que sempre vai zombar de mim. Como eu o odeio. — Então o emo 'tá apaixonadinho, que adorável.

— Neji, eu vou raspar teu cabelo sem usar barbeador se você continuar.

— Relaxa, _sadboy_ , relaxa.

Apesar dos pesares, eu acabei dormindo na casa de Neji e aguentando todas as piadinhas infames que ele tinha para fazer. Foi divertido, na real. Nós assistimos Lemonade Mouth junto de Hinata e Hanabi, todo mundo chorou, fizemos altas performances na sala e estava tudo uma beleza exceto pelo fato de que Hiashi Hyuuga ficava me medindo a casa cinco segundos. Talvez ele estivesse com medo de que eu tentasse cometer um ataque terrorista ou algo do gênero — não vou me alongar sobre isso, mas digamos que a linhagem Uchiha não tem lá uma reputação muito boa por aqui.

As aulas começaram e foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava que fosse. Que em Konoha só mora lunático eu já sabia, sempre soube, mas os professores transcendem o limite do aceitável. É um pior do que o outro, francamente, parece até um circo. Ainda assim, não deixa de ser um tanto quanto engraçado ver todos aqueles malucos ensinarem, ou ao menos tentarem ensinar, matérias sérias.

Houve, é claro, uma estranheza inicial dos meus colegas perante a minha pessoa. Eles nunca foram muito com a minha cara, para início de conversa, e eu não esperava que eles fossem me acolher de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Naruto continuou agindo como sempre, o que foi deveras gratificante, e Sakura fazia a gentileza de passar os intervalos comigo às vezes. Eu e Neji continuamos como nosso esquema de ignorar a existência um do outro exceto em momentos cruciais, e eu não posso dizer que isso me incomodava. Eu não tenho desenvoltura social o suficiente para lidar com muitos amigos.

De qualquer forma, o primeiro mês de aula se arrastou com suas matérias insuportáveis como se o mundo não tivesse mudado. Meus problemas consistiam em equilibrar minha ansiedade social com a convivência em grupo, lidar com meu núcleo familiar mentalmente estável e minha patética paixonite adolescente. Nada de muito novo sob o Sol.

Já faziam uns quarenta dias desde que eu tinha retornado para Konoha quando Ino Yamanaka decidiu que era hora de uma festa, e, cara, eu não consigo pensar em nada pior do que uma festa repleta de jovens alucinados por conta dos hormônios e de suas amadas drogas ilícitas.

Eu não gosto de festas, nunca gostei. É gente demais, é apertado demais, é música alta de mais, é barulho demais. Só... não. Não, não, não. Suigetsu tentou me arrastar para umas lá em Otogakure, umas tecnos da vida, mas definitivamente não é para mim. Nada contra rolês para ficar chapado — foi o que eu mais fiz nos últimos quatro anos, na realidade —, mas eu prefiro me manter fixo à um mesmo grupinho de, sei lá, quatro pessoas e só. Eu até que sinto falta disso, de sair com Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu e só voltar de madrugada, caindo de bêbado e sem lembrar absolutamente nada do que tinha acontecido.

Mas Ino decidiu que era o momento perfeito para uma festa, Sakura apoio a namorada e o resto dos imbecis concordaram. Eu tinha certeza de que eu não seria convidado, mas não apenas isso não aconteceu como também Naruto disse que eu estava sendo _obrigado_ a ir. E eu, como o grandíssimo boiola que sou, topei essa furada gigantesca.

Tanto Itachi quanto Shisui ficaram bastante surpresos quando eu disse que iria na tal festa, e foi preciso de muito debate para que eu conseguisse convencer Madara a me deixar ir. Eu sei que eu disse há poucos parágrafos que detesto esse tipo de coisa, mas vou admitir uma coisinha aqui para vocês: a verdade verdadeira é que eu já vi tantas séries na Netflix que eu sei que os _plot twists_ sempre acontecem nas festas. E, no presente momento, o _plot twist_ que eu precisava era somente dar uns beijinhos saudáveis no meu melhor amigo, nada demais. E quer um lugar mais propenso para isso do que uma casa onde absolutamente ninguém está sóbrio?

sso estabelecido, era só uma questão de dias até que o meu momento chegasse. Itachi foi quem me levou até a casa de Ino, e ele palestrou por todo o trajeto, claro, sobre drogas e sexo e usar camisinha. Meu irmão adora um bom e velho discurso moralista, o que é absolutamente hilário porque ele é o maior _porra louca_ que eu já conheci na minha vida inteirinha. Tudo que alguém pode fazer na vida Itachi fez antes dos vinte anos, é sério. O cara é completamente insano.

— Boa festa. — Ele me desejou, e eu pisquei algumas vezes para me livrar dos meus devaneios idiotas.

— Valeu.

Naruto tinha me mandado uma mensagem no momento em que ele chegou, e foi só aí que eu decidi sair de casa. Qual é, eu não sou nem louco de entrar num pandemônio desses sem no mínimo uma tábua de salvação. Com as mãos no bolso do meu moletom e o meu melhor semblante de desinteresse, eu caminhei pelo jardim repleto de jovens alterados enquanto procurava uma cabeleira loira por aí.

Antes de achar Naruto, porém, eu me deparei com diversas cenas no mínimo interessantes, como, por exemplo, Hinata e Kiba aos beijos em um dos corredores. Admito que eu fiquei bastante impressionado com tal resenha inédita, porque, convenhamos, ela é areia demais pro caminhãozinho mixuruca de Kiba. Mas tudo bem, quem sou eu para julgar, não é? Mau gosto é mau gosto. Na sala, Sakura estava casualmente deitada por cima de Ino, deixando claro para qualquer pessoa em um raio de dez metros que Yamanaka tinha dona. Por fim, Gaara e Lee estavam discutindo em um canto afastado, e só Deus sabe se isso terminou em tapas ou beijos.

Encontrei Naruto na cozinha, recostado na geladeira enquanto olhava absorto para seu copinho de água.

— Então o super sociável Naruto Uzumaki não gosta de festas? — Eu comentei, me aproximando como quem não quer nada.

— Não muito. — Ele respondeu. — Eu odeio música eletrônica, 'pra ser sincero, e 'tá tão abafado aqui que eu acho que eu vou acabar desmaiando.

— Olha só, parece que nós temos umas coisas em comum. Você não quer ir 'pra fora, então? Tomar um ar, sei lá.

— Me parece uma ótima ideia.

Então nós saímos e procuramos um lugar longe o suficiente para que não viessem nos encher o saco. Quer dizer, eu procurei, porque ele estava tonto demais para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse tropeçar no gramado escuro. Acabei encontrando uma árvore grande nos fundos do quintal que era grande o suficiente para que nós dois pudéssemos nos recostar no tronco, mas não grande o bastante para que ficássemos um muito distante do outro. Tudo minimamente planejado, é claro.

Falando assim até parece que eu estava no controle da situação. Na real eu estava quase hiperventilando e meu coração batia tão rápido e tão alto que eu nem conseguia escutar mais a porcaria da música. Enfiei a mão no bolso por puro instinto, mas não havia maço nenhum ali e eu não estava disposto a caçar Neji no meio da multidão.

— Você 'tá legal? Sasuke? Ei, Sasuke.

— Oi? Você disse alguma coisa?

— Perguntei se você 'tava legal. Você 'tá brancasso. Digo, mais do que o normal.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, me forçando a me concentrar no que Naruto estava falando. Aquele era o pior momento possível para eu entrar em desespero.

— Tudo tranquilo, só me distraí um pouquinho. — Eu respondi com alguns segundos de atraso.

Nós caímos em um silêncio super constrangedor, cada um olhando para uma direção completamente aleatória. Eu fiquei pensando em tudo que Neji havia me dito, sobre tomar atitude e fazer alguma coisa a respeito dos meus sentimentos ao invés de deixa-los apodrecer dentro de mim. Se tinha um momento propício para isso, então era aquele. Na pior das hipóteses, era só sumir de novo. Ninguém realmente daria falta de mim se eu fizesse isso, e eu tinha meus três amigos estranhos em Otogakure. Se fosse inviável para Itachi, eu sabia que Suigetsu não teria problema algum em me acolher — ele adoraria ter mais uma pessoa para dividir o aluguel.

— Naruto, eu queria te falar um negócio.

Ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos, sem olhar para mim, e eu gelei inteiro.

— Fala aí.

— É sobre aquele dia.

_Aquele dia_.

— Pode falar.

— Eu te acho gato 'pra caralho, e um puta de um gostoso também, mas acho que isso você já sabe.

Naruto deu uma risada desacreditada, e eu ri junto — de nervoso.

— Mas, sei lá, acho que não é só isso. Acho que eu gosto de você, tipo, bastante. Tipo 'pra caralho.

E então, senhoras e senhores, o grandíssimo clichê adolescente aconteceu: ele me beijou. Mas não foi um beijinho que nem eu fiz na porta da sua casa, foi um beijo de respeito. Daqueles que você vê na televisão e fala _caracas, irmão, aí sim_. Dos de puxar a pessoa pelo colarinho, sabe, bem cena de série estadunidense, e ficar nesse rolo por um tempo considerável. Esses beijos em que você perde noção do espaço-tempo e em que você esquece de absolutamente tudo exceto a pessoa na sua frente.

Foi maneiro.

Okay, tudo bem, eu admito, foi _muito_ maneiro. Foi a coisa mais maneira que já aconteceu nessa minha vidinha infeliz. Eu conseguia sentir o meu cérebro liberar serotonina, é sério.

— Posso partir do pressuposto de que a recíproca é verdadeira? — Eu perguntei depois de ele me soltar, e de nós recuperarmos nosso fôlego.

— Talvez. — Naruto disse, mas eu conseguia ver o sorriso enorme em seu rosto e suas bochechas ficarem lentamente vermelhas.

Eu não sei dizer quanto tempo nós ficamos ali, olhando para o além, e admito que eu estava tão eufórico que sequer me recordo do que aconteceu depois, mas quem se importa? Às vezes é suficiente deixar as coisas em aberto, num lance não verbalizado.


End file.
